Unexplained things
by Krissabella18
Summary: what happends when Kendall has to move in with Logan, who is totally in love with him? Kogan love story
1. Moving Day

***So this is my first story :) my friend gave me the idea since she knows I love reading Kogan stories. I decided that for the first chapter or so Kendall will be dating someone else but eventually it will be Logan. Not sure if it's that great but whatever. This chapter is mainly like background so you know what going on. Hope you enjoy :)**

****oh and also most of characters are just made up (except for the BTR guys) :)**

*Kendall's POV*

"KENDALL, WAKE UP! YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL! YOU'VE MISSED YOUR APPOINTMENT WITH THE PRINICPLE AND THE TOUR!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen. I woke up immediately, put of the first thing I could find, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up this morning, mom!"

"Vanessa called in sick, so I had to cover her morning appointments. I figured that my 17 year old son would be smart enough to set his alarm. You better get going, though. I'm sure that Principle Jamison isn't too happy with you. He had his whole morning cleared so he could show you around the school, get you set up for classes next year, and let you meet some of the students!"

"What's the big deal? It's the last day of school there! Can't I just sign up for all of my stuff this fall?"

"NO! Kendall, Jon is going to be your temporary guardian for 14 months! He will have enough stuff to deal with when it comes time for HIS kids to start school again. He wanted you to get a chance to see the school, meet your teachers, and maybe find some friends so you're not bored all summer long!"

"I'm not going to be bored all summer long! I can come here and visit the guys or they can come see me! Plus Jon has a son. I can just hang with him and his friends!"

"Honey, you will be living 3 hours away! Do you think your friends will want to come there just to visit for a few hours? Besides that, his son Jesse is a total druggie and only home on the weekends! You are NOT going to be hanging with him! He does have his nephew living there, though. He is 17 also. I think Jon said his name was like Leon or something. Maybe he can help you make some friends. I don't want you just mooching off of him and thinking you can hang with his friends! "

"Well…fine. Whatever. I have to get going. It will take at least three hours to get to Parkston. Bye."

"Bye sweetie! Call me when you get there! Oh and don't forget to finish packing your things when you get home! Tomorrow you move out!" my mom said in a surprisingly happy tone. As I drove out of the driveway, I started to wonder why she has been so happy about me moving out. She was going to Africa for 14 months on an exchange program for work. Shouldn't she be sad? I guess she is probably just putting on an act to make me feel better.

~At the School~

"Hello there. You must be Kendall. Glad you decided to grace me with your presence." Mr. Jamison mumbled in a flat tone.

"I'm so sorry. My...uh...alarm didn't go off. We had a power outage, so it was all screwed up." I tried to make it seem as believable as I could.

"Oh…well anyway, I sadly have to go to some meetings in Weston…so I guess I can just get a student to show you around. They should be leaving for lunch about now…ah…Logan! Can you come here for a moment?"

*Logan's POV*

"Yeah" I instantly noticed the blonde haired guy standing next to Mr. Jamison. "Damn. You have the most beautiful green eyes!" He laughed while the principle gave me a quizzical look. Crap! Did I just say that out loud?

"Uh…anyway. Logan this is Kendall. He will be starting school here next fall…and I do believe he is also living at your house. So I am giving you the job of eating lunch with him and introducing him to people. I think you can manage that since we only have an hour left of school. Have fun!" Mr. Jamison said with a laugh as he walked away.

Crap! Kendall must be the one my uncle said was staying with us. I wish I would have known that before I completely embarrassed myself in front of him!

"Uh...so…um…the…uh…cafeteria is d-down this w-way. J-just follow m-me." God why is Kendall making me so damn nervous!

"Okay. Thanks Logan." Kendall said with a sweet smile. Oh man. His smile! God it's just like heaven!

They walked in silence until the cafeteria. "Well thanks so much Logan for showing me the way. But my boyfriend goes to school here so…I'm just going to go meet up with him. But let's meet at the front door after lunch and we can wait for Jon."

My heart dropped when he said boyfriend. "Um…okay. See you then" I tried my best to look okay but I definitely felt like I had just been stabbed. I didn't even know Kendall yet and I was already completely in love with him. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran to the bathroom and sat there for 10 minutes just crying and feeling sorry for myself. I walked over to my friends James and Carlos when i got to the Caf.

"DUDE! Where the hell were you? Lunch started like 30 minutes ago!" James said with a worried look on his face. There was NO way I was going to tell them the truth. Even though they know I am gay and fully support me, they will both flip if they hear that i was crying...over a guy. I don't want them to think that Kendall is a totall ass or something. I'll tell them after they get a chance to meet him...which I hope is soon.

"Uh..sorry. That guy that my uncle told us would be staying at the house came today. His name is Kendall. He seems pretty nice. I had to show him around for a little bit."

"Oh. Cool. Do you think we could come over today and meet him?" Carlos asked excitedly. He was always happy when i got new people at my house. It happend ALOT. My uncle would always rent out rooms in the basement to people. He even charged him older son Jesse to stay there on the weekends. Jesse is a HUGE druggie and an alcoholic. My uncle Jon didn't want him there since he thought he was a bad influence. His other son, Ryan, is only 10. I never really see him around. He is a really sweet kid but he pretty much just keeps to himself in his room. The only other person living in our house is my sister, Presley. She also only stays on the weekends. Normally she lives with my grandparents. Normally renters only stay for a few weeks or months so this was pretty huge for Carlos. He was what you could can overly social.

The rest of lunch they talked about hockey and such but i wasn't really paying attention. I tried to eat but all I could do was watch Kendall. I saw him get up and go buy a pop. what happend when he returned..litterally made me want to die!

"Oh my god! Jimmy!" I watched as he attacked his boyfriend with kisses. It must have been the first time they saw each other that day. I have known Jimmy Benet since preschool. He is a total jerk. Last week he read a paper in class titled _The best boyrfriend money could buy!_ Now that i know its about Kendall...im remembering every word and playing it out in my head. It makes me feel sick that Kendall likes him. What did he have, that I didn't?

**Hope you liked it! its kinda short but i promise the next one will be longer :)**


	2. Abandoned

***So I rewrote this. I was trying to write the next chapter, so I looked back at what I had posted before and I didn't really like it. Before Jimmy went to jail but I decided that I wanted him to still be in the story for a while, so I re-did some of it.**

****also...thanks for the reviews :)**

*Logan's POV*

"H-hey Kendall."

"Oh, hey Logan. I was beginning to think that you completely bailed on me."

"No. I h-had to stop by my l-locker." God I'm such an idiot! Why can't I speak normally around him?'

"Oh, that's fine. Jon texted me and said it would be another 10 or 15 minutes before he got here. So who are your friends?"

I had completely forgotten that James and Carlos were with me. It seemed like when Kendall was around everything disappeared.

"I'm James and this is Carlos." James said when he saw that I was zoned out.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you guys going to be coming with us?"

"Yeah! We can all hang out together and get you settled in!" Carlos said with a huge smile. It amazes me how easily he can just sit there talking to Kendall like he's our best friend.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan."

Everyone else went on talking about hockey, school, and god knows what else. I couldn't pay attention to save my life. I finally snapped out of it when I heard a horn beep. Carlos hurried to the Tahoe calling shotgun and James slid across the seat, making it so I HAD to sit next to Kendall.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late! We got to get hurrying though. I promised that I would spend the weekend with Ryan. He's been feeling ignored lately so I planned a last minute trip with him to Riverdale. Presley with be over at Jillies house until Monday and Jesse isn't coming home this weekend, so you boys will have the place to yourself. Carlos, James...you're free to stay over while I'm gone. Kendall your mom had to leave early so she just packed up everything and brought it over. Oh and Logan...we had to move some of the stuff from the attic down to the spare bedroom where Kendall would have stayed and since I need the 3 other extra rooms for renting out..Kendall will be sharing a room with you. You have a big enough bed and plenty of room for his things...is that okay with you?"

My heart felt as if it had exploded in my chest. I knew I couldn't tell my uncle no...He would be disappointed and Kendall would probably think I didn't want him living there in the first place. I just couldn't imagine how awkward this was going to be. I can barely even speak when I'm around Kendall, how the hell I'm I going to sleep in the same bed as him. I quickly noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Um...y-y-yeah that's f-fine." I managed to stutter out. The rest of the ride home, I stared out the window.

"Great! Well have fun you guys! I might call to check in tomorrow...behave!" We all said goodbye and ran up to the house. Everyone was already talking about how much fun this weekend was going to be. James and Carlos called and asked if it was okay that they stay for the weekend. After their parents said yes they left to go get their stuff, leaving me and Kendall all alone.

"So...do James and Carlos live close by?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I kept telling myself that I can do this...I can make conversation with this gorgeous creature! "Yeah...they both live a few blocks away, near that old park we passed. It's about 15 minutes from here." I felt so happy that I had actually gotten a full sentence out of my mouth without mumbling, stuttering, or drooling.

"Oh. Cool. So do you think you could help me unpack my things? I swear my mom packed every single thing I own."

"Haha yeah it looks like it. Come on I'll show you to our room." Our room...man that sounded amazing. I smiled to myself thinking that it might not be that bad having Kendall here. When we got to my room I opened to door only to find even more bags stacked up. There must have been at least 30 or more...plus the 6 that we brought up.

"Whoa...Kendall I think you were right about her packing everything."

*Kendall's POV*

"HOLY CRAP!" I was shocked when I saw all of the bags on Logan's floor. I quickly ran over and saw a note on top of them, next to an envelope. My eyes filled with tears when I read it.

_**Kendall,**_

_**I hate to do this to you...but I'm leaving you, for good. When your brothers were born, I was so happy. Your father and I were living the dream. But then the bitch had to go and get me knocked up again. Your dad loved you so much, that I decided if he was happy, I was happy. 8 months ago when he left with that hooker, Judith...I cried myself to sleep every night for the longest time. After 4 months I was so sick and tired of you. It's like my love for you came from him and without him...you were nothing to me. After another month passed...I decided that I didn't want you at all. I couldn't take the stress of having a 17 year old to look after. I wanted to go out and drink and smoke and go back to who I was before your father...but no. You were always the thing keeping me back. I would have to wake you up every day and get you off to school and cook and clean! I was going INSANE! I spent 2 and 1/2 months trying to find someone for you to go live with...someone who would be your legal guardian. Your brothers both didn't want you since they our both just out of college. Kenneth is married and expecting his own baby boy. And Kevin is heading over to Europe. Finally I called Jon. He never really liked me all through college but we were together all the time because of his wife June. After some begging and pleading I finally got him to take you in and I came up with this whole crap about a "work exchange program". I was really happy to see you go and I wish the best for you. In the envelope, there are guardianship transfer papers. Please give them to Jon (he doesn't know I am leaving you, yet) Also I enclosed your birth certificate, social security, ECT. I packed every little thing that was your, even your old baby stuff. I am moving out of the house so if I find more, I'll have someone drop it off. Please don't try to call me or contact me in any way. I changed my number and location by now.**_

_**Loved you once,**_

_**Kathy**_

By the end of the letter I was full on crying. I showed it to Logan and it looked like he was close to tears.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I liked the warmth of his skin against mine as he held me tight. Jimmy would have never done that.

We sat there on Logan's bed for what felt like hours, until I finally spoke. "How could she do this to me? I know that at times she was upset with me but I didn't know she felt like this! And my brothers! I can't believe that they would let her just get rid of me! GOD! My life sucks!" I began to cry again.

"It's okay. Your life doesn't suck...I mean right now it doesn't look to great but I'm sure she is only doing this for the best. She must have figured that if she didn't want you...someone would. And your brothers...they have their own lives. I'm sure that if they know she did that, their upset but you can't be mad at them until you talk to them." I loved the way he talked to me. It made me feel like every WAS okay. Maybe this all was for the best. I'm glad that I'll have him.

"Thanks. I guess you're right. I'm glad that I have you to talk to. You sound kind of like you know what I'm going through."

"Actually, I kind of do. When I was born, my parents didn't want me. They called me their "accident baby". Growing up...I spent almost every single day here. My aunt and uncle were like my parents, and Jesse was like my crazy, bad influence, older brother. Then when I was 7, my Aunt June had Ryan but died 2 hours after the delivery. Ryan has been like my little brother ever since. When I was 14 I found out that my parents had another baby but never told me or really anyone in my family except my grandparents, who she stayed with. Presley was already 10 when I found out about her. My Grandma and Grandpa lived in Ontario at the time, so they never really talk to any of us and my parents had claimed that everyone knew. When they found out that wasn't true, they moved here. Legally she is Jon's kid but since my grandparents live a few houses away, Presley stays with them during the school year so Jon can rent out more rooms and then she stays here in the summer."

"Wow. I mean, I guess I was a little curious why you guys lived here but I never would have guessed...I'm really sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. I used to be really upset about it when I was younger but now thinking about it...I realize that if I had lived with my parents, my life would more than likely been heel."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense...I would have never met you if my mom would have kept me." I said in a flirty tone. God. There was just something about Logan...I had only known him for a day now and I already felt like I could be in love with him.

"Haha yeah." he said with a smile. His smile was so amazing.

*Logan's POV*

I was starting to think that Kendall might like me back. I have never been happier and I wish that this could last forever but then I remembered that Carlos and James should be coming back any second.

"Hold on a second." I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Carlos and James. There was NO way I was going to let them come over and ruin this moment.

_**New message to: James, Carlos**_

_**Hey guys. Kendall just found out some bad news. Not a good time. Sorry! But come over tomorrow at like 1 or 2 and we can hang. **_

"Okay. I told James and Carlos not to come until tomorrow. I figure it would be best."

"Yeah. I don't really feel that amazing right now...um...Logan, can I talk to you about something..?"

The tone in his voice scared me. It sounded seriously. "Yeah...sure. Go ahead."

"Um...well okay. I've never told anyone this but I really need to and you are a really good listener. So promise you won't tell." he said nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word."

"Um...okay...so you know how I'm dating Jimmy Benet?"

"Yeah..." I was kind of scared of what he might say next.

*Kendall's POV*

"Well...okay, so I met Jimmy two years ago at a party. He seemed really nice. He was talking about how some creep at your school, Hunter, was liked obsessed with him. He was sick of it and thought that if he had a bf, this guy might leave him alone. I felt really bad for him and said that for the night I would pretend to be dating him. I thought it would be fine. At the end of the night, we exchanged numbers and he said thanks and that we should hang some time. I went home thinking nothing of it but about a week later I saw him again at Wal-Mart. He was with a bunch of his friends. I went over to say hi and he was a total jerk to me. I was pissed off and went outside to go to my car and he grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. He r-ra-raped me." At this point I was crying harder than I ever had. I tried to continue through the tears. "He told me it was all planned out at the party. Hunter was his friend and he dared Jimmy to go over and get my number. He used the whole Hunter story hoping that I would do something, like pretend to be his bf and it worked. He said that he really liked me. About a week before I came here...he texted me and asked me out. I was so scared. I didn't want to but he ended up coming over to my house with a bunch of his friends an hour after I said no. They had kn-kni-knifes."I couldn't bear to say it so I lifted up my shirt revealing several cuts and black and blue marks.

"OH MY GOD! That's terrible! They did that to you?"

"Yes..." I couldn't keep myself from crying

"Kendall, you NEED to tell someone! This is serious!"

"I know but I can't! Before they left, Jimmy took a picture of me and sent it to all of his friends. He told them that if I bust him for this...they have to go after me. He made me promise that I would keep my mouth shut. He said that if I go out with him, he won't hurt me again...and I was scared so I said yes."

"Wow. This is really bad. He thought of everything, didn't he?"

"Yeah. But you can't let him know I told you!"

"I won't. Don't worry. We will figure it all out. Maybe we should tell Jon when he gets back. He might know how to help."

"Okay, I will. Do you think we could watch some TV or something?"

"Yeah. Go downstairs. I'll be there in a little bit..."

"Okay." I slowly made my way downstairs and turned on the TV. After 10 minutes, I started to wonder what Logan was doing.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I heard Logan yell from upstairs.

"What's wrong Logan?"

"I can't find my phone! Someone just called me!"

I quickly ran upstairs to help him look.

"Here, use my phone to call it." I said while throwing it towards me. He quickly dialed my number and found it.

"Thanks. Oh...Carlos called me and left a voicemail." I watched as he put it on speaker to listen to it.

*Logan's POV*

**One new message from 601-555-0000...**_**"OH MY GOD! Logan! Answer your phone! It's really important! James and I were walking to the movies and that ass hole Jimmy drove by with his friends! They hit James with their car and said that they saw us with Kendall and that we need to stay away! I'm at the hospital with James! Please, PLEASE come here ASAP!**_

"Crap! This is getting REALLY bad. We are definitely telling Jon about this Jimmy problem when he gets home."

"I know! Come on. We should get going to the hospital. James and Carlos really need you right now."

"Okay." It made me so happy that Kendall already cared about my friends. We rushed out of the door and got into Jons Black SUV. I immediately started speeding towards the hospital. After about 20 minutes we got there. When we were inside, I didn't see Carlos anywhere in the waiting room

"Hi. Can I help you?" the lady at the desk said kindly.

"Um, yeah. My friend James Maslow came in not too long ago. Can we go in to see him?"

"Let me check real quick." She quickly ran over to one of the doctors. "Ah...yes boys, this is Doctor Miller, he is caring for James."

"Hi." Kendall and I both said at the same time.

"Hello. James should be fine. When the car hit him, it was knocked out. He's woken up and has a slight concussion from when he hit the pavement. You can go visit him. He is in room 345. Go down to the end of the hall, take the elevator to the 3rd floor, then just follow the hallway until you get there. Oh and visiting hours are over in an hour."

"Thanks." We rushed to the elevator and soon were at James's room.

"James! Are you okay?" I felt like crying when I saw him laying there on the bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My head just hurts a lot. Thanks for coming Logan. And you too Kendall. It really means a lot."

"No prob, buddy."

Carlos walked in carrying a tray of food. "Hey guys. You came! I got enough food for everyone."

We sat around for the hour just eating and talking. When it was time for us to leave we promised to come get James in the morning, when he would be released from the hospital. When we got back to the house it was already 8.

"I think that I'm going to go take a quick shower, okay?"

"Okay. I think I'll start unpacking my stuff."

*Kendall's POV*

I watched as Logan disappeared into the bathroom connected to his room. I slowly started to go through each bag and unpack the stuff. Logan said I could use his extra dresser. After 20 minutes, I was on the last bag. It had my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and other stuff. I decided to put it in the bathroom since I heard the water shut off a little bit ago.

*Knock, knock* "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I just went through the last of my bags; I want to put my toothbrush and such in there." I felt nervous as I waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, sure."

I heard him unlock the door and I slowly walked in. I was frozen when I saw Logan standing there in nothing but a towel, water dripping off his perfect body. I felt myself starting to drool as he came closer and grab my stuff, put it on the counter. He slowly came closer again, until he was right in front of meet. We sat there starring into each other's eyes...slowly I felt myself leaning forward. The instant our lips touch, I felt like electricity was running threw me. I slowly pulled away from him and studied his face. He had the hugest grin on his face. I watched as he walked passed me and out of the room.

*Logan's POV*

My heart was beating out of my chest. It felt like it was just a dream. Had I really just kissed Kendall? I went down stairs to find some clothes in the laundry room. I grabbed out a pair of blue flannel pajama pants and put them on. I sat down on the stairs for a while and remembered every second of it. After about 15 minutes I went back to our room to find Kendall passed out on the bed still wearing his clothes. I slowly crawled into the bed and got under the covers. It felt so good to sleep.

**hope you liked it! :) **


	3. Lots of questions

***Sorry it took me a while to get this written. I was trying to figure out what would happen in the rest of the story and how many chapters I was going to do. But the other like 3 or 4 chapters should be posted sooner**** now.**

*Logan's POV*

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Kendall staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Morning gorgeous, you got to get up. It's already 8:25. We only have like 10 or 15 minutes to get ready and then we got to go get James." his voice sounded sleepy.

"WHAT? I thought I set the alarm for 7!" I felt like I had barely slept at all.

"Yeah, well it didn't go off. The only reason I'm up is because you left your phone on the bed and it started vibrating and it scared me to death."

"Ugh. Okay. Go get dressed. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay. See you in a bit, cutie pie!" he gave me a cute wink before disappearing in to the bathroom.

I grabbed some clothes and went downstairs. I quickly put on the jeans and gray tee that I brought with me. I went outside into the chilly weather. It always amazes me how it can be this cold during the summer. I started the car and then went inside to check me phone.

**_ALERT!-New message_**

**_From: Carlos_**

**_-Hey dude. I just got a call from James and he said his parents are going to go get him and take him home. They think he needs some rest so he has to stay home for the rest of the weekend. So just go back to bed or whatever. I know it kind of ruins are plans but whatever. Text ya later._**

"Hey there sweet lips." I almost had a heart attack when I heard Kendall start talking from behind me. I turned to see him shirtless.

"Oh my god. You scared me! Why aren't you dressed?"

"Oh, I got the same text you just got, from Carlos. I already had on my sweat pants but I figured since we weren't going anywhere I would bother with the shirt."

"I see. Well I might as well join you." I seductively did a little strip tease dance as I took my shirt off.

*Kendall's POV*

I stared in amazement as Logan took his shirt off. I watched as he slowly came closer. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was pushing me towards the couch. The feel of his tongue dancing with mine felt amazing. I never wanted this to end. I pushed him to the other side of the couch getting on top of him. All of the sudden we heard someone unlocking the door. In a nano-second Logan pushed me of him and unto the floor.

"Hey guys. Were back...what's going on here..."

My head hurt like hell from the fall. I looked up to see Jon and Ryan standing there with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Hey Uncle Jon. We were just laying here talking."

"Hmm...Shirtless?" The suspicion tone of his voice scared me. I could tell that Logan was panicking.

"Yeah...we fell asleep down here and just woke up a little bit ago." I said quickly.

"Oh okay then. Well, we came back early because of this storm that is supposed to be happening. It's almost freezing outside and it's already pouring like crazy. We also saw tons of lightning on the way home so be prepared in case we have a power outage."

"Okay, well Jon…Kendall and I want...well need to tell you something." I knew he must be talking about the Jimmy thing.

"Okay, you sound serious. What's going on?"

Slowly but surely I told him everything, even parts and details Logan didn't know. It took all of my might not to cry the whole time. I was expecting Logan to comfort me and hold me but instead he just acted distant and every now and then we would say its okay buddy. After I finished telling the story and Jon asked some questions, he called the police station. After explaining the situation to the police, they told him to come in after the storm and they would figure this all out. Jon went to lie down and take a nap and Ryan decided to go play some video games downstairs. Even though I loved being with Logan, he was acting strange and I didn't like it.

"Look, Kenny. Let me explain."

"Fine. Explain to me why the hell you pushed me off you like I had some disease. Also why the hell were you being so distant when I told Jon? I mean he must know your gay, right?"

"Well, no. He doesn't. He is kind of a homophobic. His real parents were killed by gay couple that wasn't paying attention while driving. Ever since then, he hates the idea of gays. As far as he knows, I like girls. I would tell him but one of cousin used to stay here and he was gay. When Jon found out, he kicked him out and refused to talk to him. He threatened me, Ryan, and Jesse that if we ever become like that, he would kick us out too."

"Wow. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

"Look Kendall, I really do like you...it's just that if we were going to go out...it would have to be a secret and I don't think I could take that."

"How do we know, if we don't try. I'm sure that if we sneak around enough, we can pull it off...come on Logie! Please, for me."

"Okay, fine."

*Logan's POV*

At that moment the lights went out. We felt around to get the lanterns that Jon had brought in from the shed. After running downstairs to check on Ryan, we went upstairs. My room looked amazing in the dim light of the lanterns. Even thought it was only 9 in the morning, it felt like night. Outside the sky was dark and stormy looking. With everyone else busy I knew that we were going to have some fun. Almost immediately we got undressed. We made our way to the bed. We took no time to slow down. We were going at it hard when the door flung open. Jon stood there in the darkness of the room. I almost died. I was just glad the lanterns in the room were off. Kendall and I immediately found our clothes and turned the lanterns on.

"What the fuck was going on in here! I kept hearing these loud moaning noises or something coming from THIS room."

"Oh. Sorry were just...um..."

"Having sex?" The tone in my uncle voice made me want to just curl up in a ball and cry.

"No...Well...um..."

"GOOD FUCKING LORD! LOGAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD SEDUCE KENDALL LIKE THAT! HE IS OUR GUEST AND YOU HAVE TO GO BE A SLUTTY LITTLE MAN WHORE! COME ON KID! JUST BECAUSE NO GIRL WILL LET YOU STICK IT IN...DOESNT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BANG A GUY! SHEEESH!"

"Um...I-"

"No! I'm just going to forget about this little stunt. Kendall...you are going to be moving into one of the extra rooms. I don't care if I need space for renters so I can get money...I will not let my nephew make you his sex toy." He stormed out of the room. I couldn't help but just cry. Kendall held me for what felt like forever. Finally Jon came back in and dropped a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Okay. I have reconsidered. I just got a call from some people and they need room to stay in, so Kendall you will be in the sleeping bag." he went out before we could say anything.

I hated the fact that my uncle wouldn't except that I was gay. He would rather just come up with ridiculous stories. I finally just decided that it was best he didn't know. The rest of the day was almost just a blur. Kendall and I cuddled up watching movies for hours. The rain was letting up and we were getting prepared for what would happen tomorrow at the station.

**^Next Morning^**

*Kendall's POV*

We woke up pretty early. After getting dressed, me and Logan to into Jon's car. He took us down the station to talk to the Police. I was brought into a room and they asked me millions of questions.

"So, Kendall. Do you know if anyone else had been targeted by Jimmy?" Officer Luis said in a kind voice.

"Well, one of my friends, James. He was hit by a car the other day. It was Jimmy and his friends."

"Oh you mean James Maslow?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that case I know exactly who you are talking about. I knew I had heard that last name, somewhere. Jamison Benet, or as most call him Jimmy, is coming down the station for more questioning about the accident and so we can file a full accident report. We will talk to him about this too and go from there. You may leave for now. We will call you after we meet with him."

I thanked the officer and went out to meet Logan. I knew today was going to be like hell waiting for this call.

**Sorry it's kind of short...but hope you like it :)**


	4. Hiding out

***Originally this was supposed to go with the last chapter and I was just going to have a quick description of what happened with the whole "jimmy situation". But I thought of a new idea for how the whole court case is going to end and I didn't just want to make you read a couple paragraphs summarizing it. But this isn't very long. Its basically just them waiting for court and such. The next chapter is going to be where all of the interesting stuff happens :)**

*Kendall's POV*

I waited by my phone nervously for hours. I began to think that maybe Officer Luis wasn't going to call. Logan could tell I was nervous so finally he put my phone in the other room so I would stop starring at it waiting for something to happen. The moment my phone rang I almost had a heart attack. I quickly bolted downstairs and into the kitchen to get the phone. My hopes faded when I saw that it was an unknown number.

"Uh...um he-hello" I managed to mumble into the phone, a little out of breath. I put in on speaker in case it was something important.

"Hi Kendall. This is Officer Quintanoma down at the station. I know Officer Luis gave you his number and you were expecting to speak with him but at the moment he is on the phone with Judge De Salvo. He thinks this matter needs to be settled in court. Jimmy confessed to hitting James but he is denying that he ever did anything to you. He wouldn't even say that he knows you. I am going to give your guardian Jon a call and let him know what's going on as well. But for a while you will need to get out of town. I will have Jon arrange for you to stay with someone. Since Jimmy did not confess and we have no proof, we can't keep him here. He was let off the hook for the accident with James. The head of the police station insisted that it wouldn't look good for Jimmy's dad's reputation. His father is a very high and powerful man in this town. He is basically co-running it with Mayor Thompson. I am sorry we can't do anything about Jimmy for the time being. I am not sure how long it will be before we can get this to court. It may take anywhere from 1 to 3 months. Possibly longer. I am very sorry, once again. We will give Jon a call when we know the court date or any more information."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for calling officer."

"No problem Kendall. It's my job. Stay safe."

I didn't even bother saying goodbye. I was so scared. I didn't like the fact that Jimmy was still out there. I also hated the fact that I needed to get out of town until we can get this settled in court. I knew it was for my safety but I didn't want to be away from Logan. We sat on the couch quietly until Jon walked in.

"Hey guys. Just got a call from the station. I'm sorry Kendall. I know that you wanted this to end a little differently. I have good news and bad news though. The good news is that there was a recent cancellation at the court house. Some guy that was being accused of a robbery, died last night. They dropped the court case. That's only good for us because Judge De Salvo is James's godmother. She insisted that we fill the open spot. We will go to court in a week and a half from now."

"Okay, that's great. But what's the bad news." Logan said in a quiet voice. I could tell he was worried about me having to leave.

"Well, sadly that won't give us much time to prepare. Kendall, I have hired Truman Jones to be your lawyer. He will be trying his best to get some proof for this case. Word of mouth is not going to cut it. For now I need you guys to stay away from Jimmy. Logan, I want you to take Kendall up to...the lake house."

"WHAT!" Logan voice sounded both shocked and scared.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking what's so bad about the lake house?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing Kendall. I've just never let Logan or any of the kids go out there. It's more of like a hideout retreat kind of thing. I will give you guy's directions. It's a little hard to find so be very careful. Go upstairs and pack your things. Also I called James and Carlos's parents. They will be coming with you guys. James's dad said he wasn't going to let anything else happen to his son and Carlos's parents both agree that Carlos might be the next target. I just want you guys safe. My friend Rudolf is going to be up there to keep an eye on you guys."

"Okay. That makes sense but do we really need a babysitter?"

"Yeah you do if you want to be alive by the time we go to court. But hurry you guys. I want you out of here ASAP. Carlos and James are getting dropped off as we speak." Jon walked out the room as Carlos and James ran into the house and closed the door.

*Logan's POV*

We hurried to get packed. Within 10 minutes we were out of the door. We climbed into Jon's Tahoe. He said we would use it while we were gone since it has darker windows and if we saw Jimmy while we were leaving town, he wouldn't be able to see us that well. Before we pulled out of the driveway I read through the direction to make sure I knew what I was doing. I was kind of starting to worry. The directions made it seem like we were going into the middle of nowhere. Every little thing had to be precise. I could tell it was a place that no one was supposed to know about.

**_To Get to the Lake House._**

**_1. Head out of town on the highway towards the old milk factory. _**

**_2. Keep driving until you get to Mearl Creek. _**

**_3. Take the first right after you go over the bridge. It should have a sign saying Wilkerson Farms._**

**_4. Drive until the end of the road. It should be a dead end. Go up to the gate lock and put in the password in all caps: RUMBLE VALLEY._**

**_5. Follow the gravel road that is in the field. After about 10 minutes you should see as sign that says Rumble Valley. This place is VERY secretive so you can NOT get caught. To do that you MUST have everyone else duck down. A group of people will set the "members" off. Mostly older men live there but they know my vehicle. Put blankets over the others and put your hood up and my sunglasses on. NEVER STOP FOR ANY REASON!_**

**_6. After you get out of town you will have to go out the other locked gate. It has the same password. _**

**_7. Take the very first right (it goes along the gate, dirt path)._**

**_8. After a few minutes the road curves into a forest. Keep following the road until the end. It will take about 30 minutes so be patient. Also watch for animals._**

**_9. When you get to the end, it looks like it just stops. It should have a sign saying Private parking: Members only. You will need to hurry and get your things. After you have everything, put on the sunglasses, hats, and jackets that are in the back of the Tahoe. Get out and lock the vehicle. You will need to run as fast as you can over the rock formation in front of the parking spot. There is a door. Enter the code: ESCAPE HATCH. This is used by hunters to escape animals. It will have several different tunnels. _**

**_10. Go down the one that say J Paradise. At the end enter the password on the keypad. It's J PARADISE AND SAFETY. If you continue to follow it you will come out near a cabin. This is where you will be staying. _**

**_RULES TO STAY SAFE- Never leave the yard (the trees around the cabin are your boundaries. if you go in them, there is an electric fence about 1 or 2 miles away. Hunters are always around there) Also if for ANY reason someone finds you. Lock all doors, hide in the basement, and call me. BE SAFE!_**

I followed all of the directions carefully and sure enough we got to the cabin. I was going insane the whole ride down. None of this made sense. I knew that Jon had said he used this cabin when he was mourning the loss of June but it didn't add up. Why was it so secretive and out of the way. It took over 3 hours just to get there. I wondered what Jon was hiding. I assumed he never thought we would have to come out here since he called it the lake cabin and it was nowhere near any lakes. Also I was curious about the lawyer he hired for Kendall. Truman Jones was the best lawyer in town, probably even the state. How could Jon afford him? How could Jon afford anything, really? He was a single guy taking care of 4 people now. Before Kendall came he was always giving us anything we wanted. We have a huge house and tons of expensive stuff. He own 7 different cars. He had the SUV and Tahoe for when we take trip and need more room, he owns 2 convertibles that he cruises in on the weekends, and he has 3 other cars that he lets the renters use. He hasn't had a real job for at least 20 years. The renters sure as hell don't bring in THAT much money.

The whole time we were at the cabin we were bored. I tried to get Kendall ready for court by watching a bunch of court shows. The whole trip we barely did anything with each other. We kissed a few times but that was it. Jon's friend was constantly watching us and I wasn't going to risk getting caught. Carlos and James spent most of their time watching movies and listening to music. We were all relieved when it was time to go. Rudolf offered to drive us back and I had no problem with it. I was so happy when we pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys. Have fun?" Jon was already in a suit and ready for court. He insisted on looking nice even though he wasn't going to be questioned. We got ready and hurried down to the court. I held Kendall on the way. He wouldn't stop shaking even when we were in the court room. When he saw Jimmy he looked like he was about to start crying. I knew this would be a long day.

**Hope you liked it...sorry its kinda short. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Trial Time

***Sorry that it took FOREVER to get this chapter done. I've been super busy and every time I decide I'm going to write, something comes up. But anyway...hope you enjoy :)**

**_*_****Kendall's POV***

"Mr. Manovick! In my office. NOW! Kendall, you may take your seat." Judge De Salvo looked pissed. I couldn't blame her though. Jimmy's lawyer, Peter Manovick, had been getting on her nerves all day. He had been drilling me with questions for almost an hour. He was getting majorly off subject. It seemed like somewhere in the middle of it all he decided that this must be my fault. He started accusing me of just making everything up because I hated Jimmy or something. After 15 minutes the judge returned.

"I'm sorry for the delay everyone. I have excused Mr. Manovick from this case. I'm not quite sure where he was going with any of this. I have called one of the officers at the station. He will be arriving in about an hour or less. He's bringing one of the lie detectors. Hopefully it will help clear this whole mess up. We will take a short break. Jury members...you may go home for today. I think everything is under control here. Everyone else, please wait in the break room."

"NO! You can't dismiss my lawyer! And at the station my father made sure that everyone included in this case would NOT be questioned using a lie detector! We have a signed document!" Jimmy ran over to Judge De Salvo to show her the paper.

"Well Jimmy, the fact that you don't want anyone to be questioned makes you look extremely guilty. But I guess you are unaware that this states that you and Kendall may not be questioned with a lie detector system...unless there is solid evidence. Mr. Jones found someone with very good information and he has agreed to do ANYTHING to help this case." Judge De Salvo walked out of the room without another word.

I looked around to see that everyone else had left the room. I started to make my way to the break room when I saw Jimmy go in. I was majorly pissed that they let him pretty much run free. I couldn't stand to look at him so I decided to hide out in the bathroom for most of the break. I rushed into one on the stalls and tried to calm down. I heard someone come in. I carefully looked through the crack in the door. I had seen this guy in the court room. He was supposed to be getting questioned. Suddenly some other guy came rushing in.

"Tyson! DUDE! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm being questioned for Jimmy's trial." I figured this conversation might get interesting so I started to record it on my phone.

"WHAT? Jimmy's going to kill you if you rat him out!"

"Like I care! He'll probably get locked up so long that he'll forget why he was there in the first place. Besides I'm only doing this because the guy who's going against Jimmy is living with Logan."

"Logan? As in...Hottie Henderson?"

"The one and only. I was texting him a couple days ago about the trial and he said he was nervous that they would lose. So I told him that Jimmy did all that stuff and then he begged me to help."

"Wait...back it up. Since when are you and Logan friends?"

"Since I played Mr. nice guy and won him over."

"Haha, you can be nice?"

"Shut up man! I figure if I can sweet talk him enough I can bang his brains out instantly."

"Nice plan man. So you told Logan EVERYTHING?"

"HELL NO! I told him how I met Jimmy and that he used me for his drug plan. I left out the other stuff.

"Good. So whose this guy living with him?"

"I don't know some fucking retard. I broke into the school yesterday and got his file. Apparently the little cry baby got left by his mom and now Jon's his legal guardian. But if the Logan plan fails I might have to pay little Kendall a visit...if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah! You get your knives sharpened?"

"Sure did. Plus I bought a shit load of alcohol. Nothing softens up people like a little alcohol...or a lot!"

"I think the trial is starting again...you better go. Later"

"Bye."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe this Tyson guy. I hurried out the door and into the court room. Logan looked pissed.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?"

"Sorry Logie. I was in the bathroom."

"Whatever. There starting again. I wanted to talk to you but we can talk later."

"Okay, everyone calm down. Now that we have Tyson connected to the lie detector system...we shall begin the questioning. You may begin Officer Fremont but please stop if any of the readings show he's lying."

"Okay. So Tyson...where did you meet Jimmy?"

"We met at school."

"Okay. Where you guys friends?"

"Not really. I had just moved to town and it was my first week of school. Jimmy was nice and invited me to his huge back to school party. Everyone had said that he throws amazing parties so I figured I would go."

"So what happened at the party?"

"Well I got there about 30 minutes after it started and there wasn't anyone else there or at least it looked that way. Jimmy had said a bunch of people ditched because some other guy's party was better. He took me upstairs where some of his friends were. We went into an empty room. His friends came out of the closet naked. There were 4 of them...all guys. Jimmy locked the door and explained that the party had been cancelled because I was being added to their group and need to complete what they called the "Rainbow Task". Every new member had to put on lip stick and give all of the guys several blowjobs. One for very different color lipstick they had. I was desperate for friends and it seemed really harmless so I did what they wanted. I became there sex slave for a week. Then...Jimmy started to make me help him garden."

"Garden?"

"He was growing marijuana plants."

"Did you help him?"

"No."

"That was a lie Tyson."

"FINE! I helped for almost a year. We would go around selling it to people to make money."

"Who did you guys sell it to?"

"People..."

"TYSON!"

"Little kids okay! Well not like really little kids but like 12 and 13 year olds. Jimmy got them smoking so he would have buyers."

"Well them it looks like Jimmy is guilty of more than we thought."

"Excuse me officer. I think that shall be enough questioning. He wasn't lying about the selling drugs and the sex slave thing so either way jimmy is going to Jail." Judge De Salvo looked like she just wanted to get everything over with but I knew what I had to do.

"I have some evidence of my own. Take a listen." I pressed play and watched as everyone gasp in horror. The judge and the officer made their way out of the room to determine the verdict. I was shaking when they returned.

"Okay everyone a verdict has been reached. Jimmy you have been found guilty of rape, sexual abuse, selling drugs to minors, and producing drugs. You will be sentenced to 17 years in prison...for now. I am going to post flyers around town so anyone with any other information about your activities...which I'm sure there will be...can come clean about it...ultimately affecting your sentence. Plus you will be a registered sex offender. And Tyson...you will be also joining your buddy on that list and in prison. During this trial I have had 3 people come to the station and say you raped them...all proven true in testing. You will be sentenced to 20 years in prison for breaking an entry, rape, producing drugs, selling drugs to minors, weapon possession, and for admitting that you were going to harm Kendall if you didn't get your way. Case closed.

"YES!" I couldn't help but shout with joy. I hurried outside to find where Logan and Jon were.

"Hey Kendall. Have you seen Jon? He never came back from the break and his cars gone."

"No. Don't worry Logie. He probably just left early to go buy us a celebration cake or something. We can take the bus home."

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's go."

I had never been happier. The whole ride home was perfect. I felt like nothing could ruin this day. Until we got home. A police car with its lights on and some other vehicle were in the driveway. We slowly walked into the house to find two police officers, a guy in a suit, and Jon in handcuffs.

**Sorry it's kind of shorter than I hoped but hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Bye Leo?

***I feel really bad that I took forever to write the last chapter and I didn't want it to be like another month before I got this posted so...here it is. Enjoy :)**

*Logan's POV*

"What's going on here?"

"Hi. You must be Logan. I'm Detective Rivers. Mind if we go and talk in Jon's office so I can explain."

"Um...okay."

"Blondie...you can come too."

I was so worried as we walked towards Jon's office. After we entered, the detective shut the door so I knew this was serious.

"This is extremely hard for me to tell you guys...but Jon's in some MAJOR trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well this all started about 17 years ago. A bank in Lattamire was robbed. It had just been built and they didn't have a security system yet. They had three cops watching the place. When the owner came in one morning all of the officers were found tied up in a supply closet. We found this on one of the counters." He handed me an old piece of paper. I tried to keep calm as I read it but nothing was keeping back the tears.

_**Dear Lattamire Union Bank,**_

_**I really like how easy you made it for me to steal $24000. But don't worry I'll send a check to repay you once I get a job. I need the money badly. I was just informed that my wife agreed to take in my nephew...oh joy! The little cry baby (literally) has been here nonstop since he was born. We will be the legal guardians for him. I'm going insane. I need baby furniture and diapers and crap like that. Please understand.**_

_**Goodbye for now,**_

_**LRTJ**_

I felt like my heart had stopped. I couldn't believe that staying with my uncle had made him rob a bank.

"Wait...I'm confused. The initials ar J. Those aren't Jon's initials."

"Well...at least they aren't his initials now. His birth name is Leo Ray Thomas Jr. He has robbed 18 other banks since that day. I have been hunting him down like crazy. We found a clue at the last bank he robbed. It was a list of things to do. It seemed really worn and torn so I'm assuming he has had it since the first robbery. It included his new name, that he was going to rent out room and vehicles as a cover, and it showed a list of banks...all leading to this town. We had his fingerprints from another incident that happened in-between all of this mess and they match the ones on the paper...so we knew who to look for. I located his vehicle a week after the robbery but I couldn't find where he was so I attached a tracker to his license plate. I followed him to a secret hide out. I couldn't get in the last gate but I put people on the lookout. They watched for activity on a secret camera I installed and they saw a vehicle up there not too long ago. I then sent his pictures to all police members and today Officer Fremont saw him at the trial and told some of the other officers to come get him."

"Wait...why did it take you so long to get him. I mean if you kept seeing him places...why not just take him in?"

"Well, it was a bit more complicated. At some of the banks we found fingerprints of someone else and we needed to know if they were working together. He was the man that we saw driving up there a week ago. I'm really sorry Logan but your uncle is going to jail." Without another word he opened the door and left to take Jon away.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what my uncle had done. I started to wonder what was going to happen now. My grandparents didn't have enough room to take any more kids in and I was worried that I would be separated from Presley. It was only 6 but I decided that I would go to bed. I cried myself to sleep.

*Kendall's POV*

I felt so bad for Logan. I had no clue what would happen now. I was sitting in the kitchen when I saw a letter on the counter. It was from the detective. He said he was going to talk to Jon, or I guess he would be Leo now, and then come by to tell us where we are going to live. He would arrive at 7 am. I knew this was going to suck so I slowly walked upstairs and went to bed.

*Logan's POV*

I opened my eyes to find that I was on the floor, naked. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30. I started to panic when I saw all of Kendall's suitcases and bags packed. I saw that all of my backpacks and bags were also full of stuff. I looked inside to find random clothes and other stuff I owned. My closet and dresser were empty. I ran downstairs to find Kendall pacing back and forth.

"What's going on? Why are your bags packed? And mine? And why was I on the floor? Naked? Why aren't you answering me?"

"I would answer if you would stop talking! Thank you. Look I didn't want to wake you up last night but I found a letter and the detective is coming by at 7 to take us away."

"Away? To where?"

"He called about an hour ago and left a message on your home phone. I immediately started packing when I heard it." I ran over to the answering machine and pressed play.

_"Moring boys. It's Detective Rivers. I really hope you get this message and found my note last night. I have talked to Leo and he said that Ryan and Presley will live with your grandparents. We have notified Ryan's friend's parents and he will be by to get his stuff this morning. Also Presley is coming to help and get anything she wants to keep. We are going to sell the house, cars, and everything that is left to pay back the money he stole. As for you guys. Jon is sending both of you to General Duncan's Boot Camp. It's just for a couple of weeks. When you get back, we should have everything sorted out. I will stop by a little before 7 to take you guys to the bus stop. Bye."_

"WHAT! Boot camp?"

"Yeah. Come on Logie. The detective will be here in 15. No matter how gorgeous you look naked, I don't think he wants you to go like that to boot camp."

"Wait...Why am I naked exactly. You kind of skipped that question."

"I got up when the phone rang and went to listen to the message. I figured you might want something clean to wear to camp since all your stuff was dirty. I decided to wash your clothes so you had something to wear. I came upstairs and saw you were still in your clothes so I kind of…um…stripped you and then you rolled off of the bed…while moaning."

"Wait. So that wasn't a dream then! I thought I had a dream that you were undressing me and I got excited and rolled over. I didn't realize I fell off the bed."

"Haha yeah. Well, we should go get are stuff."

The only good thing about this was that I might have some alone time with Kendall. When the doorbell rang we carried all are bags down the stairs and got into the detectives car. After 25 minutes of silence, we were at the bus stop. Immediately something caught my eye. All of the people on the bus were guys. Through the windows I could see that there were stickers everywhere. They said things like 'straighten up' and 'anti-gay'. I found a pamphlet on the ground and after reading it, I knew why Jon did this. This wasn't just us going to boot camp so they could find us a place to stay. It was a boot camp that was supposed to make guys straight. I looked over and saw two guys making out. The bus driving ran over and pulled them apart. I figured this was going to be the long 3 weeks ever. I looked over towards the guys that were making and gasped when I saw that it was James and Carlos.

**Kind of short...but whatever. Hope you liked it :)**


	7. Camp time!

***Enjoy :)**

*Logan's POV*

"Logie...you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Looks like the bus is getting really packed. You mind going and getting a seat for us. I need to go talk to somebody."

"More like two somebody's. Its fine, just be quick...and Logan, don't do something stupid."

"I'll try not to."

I stormed over to where Carlos and James were sitting. By the look on their faces, I was the last person they thought they would see.

"Well if it isn't my so-called friends."

"L-Logan...what are you doing here?"

"A better question Carlos, what are my two straight best friends doing sitting on a bench making out while waiting to leave to a camp to make them straight!"

"Look Logan, Carlos and I can explain. It's not as bad as it looks"

"Really! Okay so you're telling me that this isn't bad? You guys are my BEST FRIENDS! Does that mean nothing to you! When I came out to you guys, you said that you both would support me and that I could tell you guys ANYTHING! That it didn't matter who I liked because we were friends NO MATTER WHAT! You also said that you were happy that I felt comfortable telling you something like that. You said that it meant a lot because friends tell each other EVERYTHING! I didn't realize that it only applied to ME and that you two didn't have to tell me shit!"

"Okay so it does look kind of bad but-"

"No buts James! There is absolutely no reason that would make what you did okay."

"Please wait! Dude! Look, we can get past this. We have been friends our whole life!"

"Really Carlos? So exactly how long has this been going on behind my back?

"Um...since we were 13."

"WHAT! OH MY FUCKING GOD! You have been together for four years and you never thought of telling me! You guys can't even call me your friend. Do you have any idea how much I have been through without you guys! Growing up, every single time I felt like crap because my parents didn't want, me you guys just left me alone because you didn't want to deal with me being all emotional. When I found out I had a sister, you guys said that they probably didn't tell me about her because they actually loved her and didn't want to make me feel bad! But you guys were probably too busy making out to care!"

"But-"

"NO! You guys are never there for me! James, you came to the trial and just got questioned and LEFT! You barely said two words to me and Carlos you didn't even come! I'm so done with you guys! Please NEVER talk to me again."

I ran to bus, tears starting to stream down my face. It seemed liked once I knew that Carlos and James were together, everything made sense. Like why they always mysteriously left in the middle of the night when they would sleep over but they would be back when I woke up. Why they would both say they didn't want to hang and that they wanted to be alone but I would see them out together. I had always blamed myself. I told myself that they probably got sick of me. But no they were just hiding that they were fuck buddies!

"Hey. I could hear you yelling from here. Everything okay?"

"N-no." I could barely speak. I leaned against Kendall so I was hidden behind the seat in front of us. I quietly cried myself to sleep. After about 4 hours Kendall woke me up.

"Logie, were here."

I opened my eyes to find a rather strange camp. It was split into two sides by a huge barbwire fence. One side looked fun and the other look really plain and strict. The bus dropped us off at a main building that was in the middle of everything.

"Hello there everyone. I'm Steve Duncan, the founder of General Duncan's Boot Camp. Please grab your things and follow me into are head office for placement."

We walked into a building and threw some doors to find several tables set up with people behind them.

"Okay. Everyone, line up at a station and you will be interviewed. They will determine which side of camp you are right for."

"Hey...um...Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Look I know that you are sort of friends with James and Carlos but do you think we could kind of avoid them."

"Sure. I heard the whole argument and I know you're really mad so it's fine. I was only hanging with them because of you."

"Okay thanks."

As we waited in line I watched people being interviewed. Some of the people would only say a few words, be handed a packet, and then they would leave. The rest of the people would sit for what felt like forever and just be happily talking to the interviewer. I was snapped out of it when someone said next. I realized that Kendall had already been interviewed and had disappeared. After my interview, I felt complete relief. I thought this camp was going to suck but I had misjudged it. It was not simply a camp to make you straight, it was to make you seem like you were or at least that's how the side of camp that I got was. Some people sent their kids here for years at a time and they got the actual boot camp. Everyone else was put into a 3 week camp that teaches you pretty much how to hide that you're gay. The founder of the place, or at least the founder of our side of the camp, knew that you can't become un-gay so he created a place where parents or whoever could send their kids thinking it would make them straight but all the camp does it make them believe you have changed. Suddenly my uncle was the most amazing person ever.

**Sorry that it's so short. I'm still deciding what's all going to happen while they are at camp. But hope you enjoyed :)**


	8. Secret letters

***So I'm kind of running out of ideas for what's going to happen in this story so if you guys have any ideas or requests...tell me :D**

****Oh and within the next week or so I should have a new story posted :D**

_Dear Logie,_

_Well, camp officially SUCKS! I mean the first night was perfect. We finally had some alone time and now I have a boyfriend, no...THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! I can't stop saying that in my mind. _

_And I still can't believe what the camp director did! I mean honestly, tricking us into filling out forms so that were matched up with people we will have stuff in common with and then making sure we are put with people that are completely opposite from us! I can't take it being away from you! _

_The other people in my cabin our just insane! I'm in the biggest cabin and none of the people like me. I don't know anything about the people in the front half of the cabin, not even their names. On my side of the cabin, there's Luke, Cameron, David, Seth, and Ty. Luke is a snotty, rich guy who acts like he's too good for all of us. He bunks with Cameron, who is seriously the shyest guy I've ever met. He has major OCD and insomnia, so he takes like 7 different medications. David is obsessed with music. He's always listening to his IPod so he never says much. His bunk buddy is Seth. He wears black everything, including makeup. He is creepy as hell and is only here because he was trying to freak his parents by saying he was gay. Then there's Ty. He loves sports. I thought we would be friends but nope. He thinks that I'm emotionally damaged after the stuff with my mom and apparently that isn't something he looks for in a friend. After that, I decided to sleep in out supervisor's bed, since he's never here. Hope all is well. Talk to you soon...hopefully._

_Love you,_

_Kendall_

* * *

_Dear Kenny,_

_I miss you so much. At first I thought this would be romantic. A total old school love type thing, where we could live through each other's letters and that would be enough. I was wrong. I'm going crazy. I haven't seen you since the first night, when we got here. I'm so glad that you suggested writing letters. It's kind of risky but I love the thrill of sneaking away from the group and placing my notes in our secret hiding place. It also majorly sucks that we can't talk on the phone. This director guy knew what he was doing when he set this place up. Only service in the Free Room. We our never in there at the same time and with the service out here, I can't even send a text to you. _

_You're not the only one with bad roommates. I have a smaller cabin and I'm stuck with Carlos, James, and Ricky. Ricky is a somewhat okay guy. You know, if you like people who don't bathe, brush their teeth, or clean up after themselves. He's a pig. The only time I see him is at night. So I'm stuck with James and Carlos. It turns out that they have gone here every summer since they came out to their parents. At first it was because their families wanted them to change, but once they found out about the whole teaching your kids to act straight thing...they were sold. I guess they do the whole "tricking you into finding your opposite's" thing every year. James and Carlos know how they pick people so they faked their interests. UGH! This is going to be the longest three weeks, EVER! Write back soon._

_Love you, _

_Logan_

* * *

_Dear Logie,_

_It sucks that you have them in your cabin. I'm thinking we must escape. ASAP! I've been planning all day, that's why my letter is kind of late. I'm miserable after only 2 1/2 days. I can't make it three weeks! During free time today, I called the police station and asked about what they were planning on doing for living arrangements for us. I might get sent away. They are thinking that it would be good for me to be in a top of the line group home, in England. That way I can see my brother. I can't leave you. Not now. Not after everything. I overheard one of the workers saying that there is some kind of social event for everyone tonight. There's going to be a camp fire and everything. I'm thinking if we can both sneak away and meet up, we can leave this awful place. PLEASE REPLY ASAP!_

_Love you forever,_

_Kendall_

* * *

_Dear Kendall,_

_I can't believe there trying to send you away. We finally just got over all of the drama. I need you! We have to escape this place, no we MUST. This is going to have to be our last letter. My group is leaving in 5 minutes for dinner. I hope you get this. Meet you at the big oak tree on the back side of cabin 1. Do anything to get there. _

_Love you forever and ever,_

_Logan_

**I know its short but at least it's something :)**


	9. Slight Delay

***I know I haven't updated this in forever and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, especially since this chapter is really sort. Enjoy:)**

*Kendall's POV*

"Um...Steve?"

'"Yes Kendall?"

"I have a really bad migraine. Can I run to the nurse's office real quick?"

"Sure...but if you not back in about 5 minutes, I'm sending someone up there to look for you."

"Okay, thanks!" I was so relieved that my plan had actually worked. I quickly walked away from the groups of people at the campfire. Once I was pretty much out of sight, I started to run. I got to my cabin and collected my stuff as quickly as I could. I looked at my watch and it had already been 4 minutes. I knew that Steve was serious about sending someone to find me. I bolted out of my cabin and heading towards the meeting spot. I felt total relief when I saw Logan waiting.

"Hey beautiful. I was beginning to think you got caught."

"Yeah well we will be caught if we don't hurry!"

"Why?"

"Steve sent some guy looking for me. I saw him walking to my cabin and when he sees I'm not there everyone will be searching for me and probably you too!"

"What the hell are we supposed to do then? We didn't have any cell reception so we couldn't call anyone to come get us."

"It's fine. We can just cut through the woods. I have flash lights! Let's go! I hear someone coming!"

We both started running as fast as we could. After about 5 minutes we stopped to make sure no one was following us.

"I think were safe."

"Okay. Kenny, can we take a little break. I kind of feel light headed."

"Okay. Here, have some water." I reached in my bag and grabbed the bottle.

"Thanks."

We sat for about 15 minutes but Logan still didn't feel good.

"Logie, I know that you're not feeling good but do you think I could just give you a piggyback ride or something. We have to go before the camp directors call the police or something."

"Sure...I guess." I watched him try to stand up but he fell backwards.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I tried helping him up but he couldn't stand on his own.

"No. Something's not right. I know that it's risky and dangerous but I need you to call an ambulance."

"What?"

"Listen. I can tell that something's wrong with me. I've been feeling like this for about a week. I've been getting fevers, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, and having side pains. Please, Kenny. Your have to call them. If you look in my bag, there is a flyer with emergency contacts on it from the camp. Call St. Mannford Hospital. Roland is the closest town and you can only reach the ambulance thru the hospital."

"Okay. Just sit there and try to relax." I pulled out my phone and saw that I had some service. It kind of hurt knowing that Logan had been feeling sick but never told me.

_"Hello, St. Mannford Hospital help line. How can I help you?"_

_"Hi. My boyfriend needs an ambulance. He is very lightheaded and can't stand up. He's also been having fevers and side pains for the past week."_

_"Okay. What's your location?"_

_"Were in the Sunnis woods. Between General Duncan's boot camp and Highway 47. I can see a gas station in the distance."_

_"Okay. Stay where you are. We have an ambulance on its way. It should only take about 15 minutes."_

_"Thank you!"_

"It's going to be all right, Logie. The ambulance is on its way." I looked down to see Logan lying on his back with his eyes closed. I bent down and felt his pulse. He was still slightly breathing. I began to call his name over and over again. He wasn't moving. I sat there crying and attempting to wake him up until the ambulance came. I rode up front with the driver while the people in the back tried to wake Logan up. His breathing was slowing down so he was rushed into the ER. I sat in the waiting area alone for about an hour.

"Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm Doctor Leone. Logan is still not awake but we have concluded that the lightheadedness is what caused this. We have his breathing back to normal, but it doesn't look like he'll be going any time soon. We can't finish testing on him until he wakes up so we will have to be patient."

"Okay."

"Can I get you to fill out some paperwork? We still need to contact his family."

"Yeah...I guess."

"Okay. Just go over to the nurses' station and they'll give it to you. I'll keep you updated on how he is."

I walked over and got the papers. I filled them out and then talked to the doctor again. He said that they had him in a room and I could go and sit in there if I wanted to.

**I know its short...but I'll try and update soon!**


	10. Logan wakes up

*Kendall's POV*

He seemed so experienced. He kept screaming for me to go faster and harder. I felt myself melting inside when he moaned loudly. Finally I knew it was time. I thrust into him hard, one more time, causing us to both cum. I collapsed on top of him and tried to catch my breath. And then it hit me...literally. A pillow was thrown at my head causing me to wake up from my amazing dream.

"AHH!" I looked over and saw Logan sitting up in the hospital bed. He had a strange look on his face. "Oh my god! Logie! You're awake!" I immediately ran over and hugged him. I had waited in his room for two days; just watching him lifelessly lay there.

"Yeah. What happened? I remember being in the woods and you said you were going to call the ambulance but then everything went black."

"You were lightheaded and past out. The doctor said that whatever has been making you sick, is really wearing out your body. You've been passed out for two days."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you moaning and saying my name earlier?"

"What?!"

"When I first woke up, I saw your sleeping in the chair and you kept moaning and saying my name."

"Oh...um..." I looked away embarrassed. Thankfully the doctor came in so I didn't have to answer.

"Hello Logan. I'm doctor Leone. Glad to see you're finally awake. I'm going to get a nurse and then we will check your vitals and finish up some testing."

"Okay."

"And Kendall, there's a police officer here to speak with you down in the lobby. You can return when you're done." I instantly knew that we had been caught.

*Logan's POV*

I tried to keep myself from crying when I heard about the officer being here. I'm sure that by now everyone knew we were here. I tried to keep calm and went through the tests. After about three hours, Kendall was still not back. I was beginning to panic. The doctor came in with some sleeping pills and said that I need to get some rest so I took them even though the last thing I wanted to do was sleep. My whole body hurt. I quickly drifted off.

*Kendall's POV*

I had been talking to this officer for about three hours. I was right. They had found out that we left the boot camp. Someone had already made arrangements for me to go to England and live in a group home. They said that Logan would have to go and live with his grandparents. None of this was fair. I didn't want to go back into Logan's room because the doctor said he was sleeping and I knew that if I saw him I would start crying. I sat around and finally the doctor came back with some results.

"We have gotten the test results back and just as I suspected, Logan has a parasite in him. It's a rare parasite that infects the body with a deadly toxic. This causes a person to become lightheaded, have extremely high fevers, side pains, and dizziness. Eventually if it's not treated, it can make its way to the brain and ultimately lead to death. Before it goes to the brain it will spread the toxin throughout the body. This takes anywhere from 2 to 5 weeks, depending on the persons size. Since Logan has only had these symptoms for a week, he should be fine. The only bad thing is, he is allergic the medicine we need to give him. We have another medicine he can have but it will take about two weeks to fully clean out the parasite and its toxin. This can be dangerous because the medicine will clear away the toxins slower and the parasite will go over that area again. It the parasite gets strong enough over time, it can infect the body quicker."

"Well then, start giving him the medication now! I can't lose him!" I began to cry at the thought of Logan dying.

"Don't worry Kendall, we will work are hardest to keep him safe. I will give him the medicine as soon as he wakes up." The doctor left the waiting area and the police officer came to talk to me once more. I had to leave today no matter what. I was dying inside. I couldn't believe that they would make me leave while Logan was still here. He needed me and I needed him. They gave me 20 minutes to say goodbye. I went into Logan's room.

"Kendall, are you okay?! What did the officer say?"

"Everything is fine Logie. The doctor is going to give you some medicine and you'll have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. The medicine can be kind of dangerous to someone if they don't have a parasite in them so I have to stay away."

"But Kendall...I need you." I saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"It's okay. I will text you and call you every day."

"Okay…"

"Well I have to get going. I love you."

"I love you too Kenny." I gave him a long hug and then kissed his lip quickly.

"You take care of yourself Logie Bear."

"Okay, but it's not like I won't see you again."

"I know but...just get better."

"I will."

I slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. I felt terrible for lying to Logan but he couldn't know I was leaving. If he knew he would be even more upset. I told the doctor to agree with what I said just to keep him happy. The doctor said it was fine and that he would call my phone and keep me updated. I walked out of the building with the officer and we got into the car. We drove to the nearest airport but what they don't know is that I have a plan.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it's short, I'll update soon :)**


	11. The Escape

***This chapter is really short but I wanted to update all of my stories so enjoy :)**

*Kendall's POV*

We pulled into the airport parking lot. I acted as normal as I possibly could. We made our way across the airport and met up with the officer that would be coming with me. They wanted to be positive that I made it to England.

"Officer Weston, this is Kendall."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well, I have to get back to work. If you need anything officer, don't be afraid to call."

"Okay, bye." We watched as the other officer left. "So Kendall, can I get you anything before we leave."

"Actually...I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom and change clothes. I spent the night at hospital and I never got a chance to change this morning."

"Well...I guess. Just to make sure you aren't trying to run off, I'm going to stand outside the door. I know for a fact that there are no windows in the bathrooms."

"Okay." We walked over to the bathrooms and I opened the door taking my backpack and duffel back with me.

"Wait a sec. Why are you taking both of your bags?"

"Before we came to the airport, we stopped by my hotel room. The officer went in and packed everything for me so I don't know where anything is."

"Oh. Well hurry. We only have 15 minutes before we have to be on the plane."

"Don't worry; I'll be out in no time." I closed the door and made sure no one else was in the bathroom. I went over to the storage closet and it thankfully was not locked. I had been at the airport before so I knew for a fact that in the storage closet, there was a trap door leading to the lower level. Before opening the trap door, I put on black jeans, a black hoodie, and a black beanie. Once I was dressed, I carefully made my down the stairs. The lower level of the airport was where they stored everything. The whole place was empty. I carefully made my way to the exit. I opened the door and made sure no one was around. I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. A car was already waiting for me. I got inside and told the driver to take me back to town. Once I was dropped off, I went into a few different stores and bought everything I needed. I made my way to my new home. I had seen this building every time I went to Roland. It was abandoned and private property but I took a chance and snuck in thru the back window, which was broken. After searching the whole place, I knew it was empty. I hoped that no one would come here. I made sure that I had secret places to hide in case that happened. I found out that the place was going to be remodeled in about a month, so the electricity was working. I cleared off a space and set up the pillows and blankets that I got. I looked through everything else I had bought. I had gotten a lantern, a few drinks, and several different foods that didn't need to be refrigerated. I knew that this wouldn't last me for the two weeks I had to stay hiding so I made a bold move and called James and Carlos. I knew that they were extremely sorry about everything and that they would be willing to help. They said they would come tomorrow and stay with me and get supplies for me when I needed them. This was going to be a long two weeks but I needed to be strong for Logie.


	12. 7 years later

**I decided that this will be the last chapter. It's a really short ending but hope you liked the story :)**

*Logan's POV*

The two weeks went by quicker than I thought they would. I made a full recovery. Kendall filled me in on everything that was going on. Carlos and James picked me up wearing cop costumes. We escaped, picked up Kendall, and then headed back home. We stopped at my grandparent's house for about 20 minutes. I had to say goodbye to Presley and Ryan. Kendall and I were on the run for about 3 more weeks. Kendall finally turned 18 so we were free. There was no way that the police could do anything now.

_~7 years later~_

*Kendall's POV*

_Dear Leo/Jon,_

_I heard that you are getting released from jail in a few weeks. Since they gave you community service and stuff, I'm hoping that you won't do something to screw up and end up in jail again. Logan has made it clear that he never wants to see you again so you might want to stay away. I want to thank you for everything. You were willing to take me in, even though you weren't the best guardian. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Logan. We are engaged now and planning a wedding for later this summer. I truly love him. All of the drama is finally done and over with. Hope you have a good life._

_Kendall_

"Kendall! I have a surprise for you!" I closed the envelope and walked to our bedroom. I opened the door and found Logan lying on our bed. The sunlight came in the window, glowing on his bare body. Rose petals covered the floor and bed. I slowly made my way over to him.

"Wow. You sure know how to surprise someone."

"You haven't seen anything yet!"

**THE END! :)**


End file.
